


Drunken Mistakes

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, Drunk Sex, being drunk, black out drunk, like i wrote this in an hour, mention to abuse, quick write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: After the Prank, Remus tells Sirius he needs a break. Sirius goes home and accidentally sleeps with someone while he was drunk.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hook Up, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Drunken Mistakes

_Remus slammed the door, hard enough that he broke the door frame, but he was too furious to realize. He tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, but there was no logical situation he could create that reasoned why Sirius did what he did._

_It made it worse that the full moon had just passed too, because his emotions were stronger and the wolf was closer to the surface, really highlighting his anger and drawing on the wolf’s strength._

_The door opened behind him, closing shut once again, but more gentle. “Remus, please,” Sirius’s voice broke._

_“I don’t want to hear it, there’s_ nothing _you could say that would explain this._ Nothing _.”_

_“Rem…” Sirius’s eyes filled with tears, his throat felt raw and his stomach was twisted into knots._

_“I cant… I can’t_ deal _with this. With_ you _. I need a break.”_

_“A….break..?” Remus had hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. His eyes were unreadable, but his demeanor showed his anger. It showed his sadness and heartbreak._

_“Yes. I need a_ break _from_ you _and your_ constant _recklessness. Just… just get out.”_

The memory swirled round and round in his head, on a never-ending loop. The look in Remus’s eyes would forever be burned into Sirius’s mind. He glanced down at the beautiful, antique wine glass he held, full of a deep purple liquid. Sirius raised it to his lips, held the rim of the glass there for just a moment, before tilting his head back slightly and downing it in one go. He never drank wine in one huge turn like that, but he didn’t care about slowing down. Just getting drunk as quickly as possible. To Sirius’s dismay, his parents didn’t keep anything stronger than wine or champagne in the house, so all he had to use were 1959 and 1961 Wines from France. 

He filled his glass again, but then he stood there and stared at it. _Fuck it._

Sirius threw the glass into the floor, shattering it all around, sticky red wine drenching his feet and the floor around him. He shrugged to himself, sat down, and took a long drink out of the bottle. Loving the dry and bitter taste, but also love the way it made his mind fuzzy, little by little. Sadly, it barely burned his throat anymore, not as much as vodka does. He stared at the wall across from him, where there was a poster of a - practically naked, in Sirius’s opinion - girl on a motorcycle. _That’d look way better with Moony on it…_ He thought to himself. _But we’re basically broken up._ Sirius took another few, very large, sips of wine.

_“He didn’t break up with you, he just needs a break. I think… I think right now that’s the most generous thing he can give you. And I think it’s going to be good for the two of you.”_

_“No…. I messed up. He…. he has a right to never speak to me again.”_

_“I’m still absolutely pissed at you, but please please… please don’t go home. Come home with me or Pete.”_

_“I have to. Walburga is making me. There’s no way out of it.”_

_“Just... please come back alive for me, yeah?” Sirius smiled at him sadly.  
_

_I’ll come back alive...._ He thought. Taking another sip, he glanced at the bottle, realizing it was half empty. 

He performed the tempus charm, his hand oddly steady, his movements rather slow. It was almost 7. That girl was to be here at 8:30. He couldn’t remember her name, but he remembered that she was the last pureblood line alive who happened to be completely and totally unrelated to The Black line. He groaned and took another sip. 

It felt like hours until he heard someone climbing the stairs. He glanced at his near full wine bottle and tried to push the cork back in, but the door opened too soon. 

“Sirius?” Regulus asked, sounding slightly alarmed. “Are you… drinking? Did you finish that whole bottle of wine? You said you wouldn’t drink.”

“I only had a little. Just a slight glass to get me through the night.” His speech was slightly slurred, but curiously steady. He tried to remember back to a few moments ago. “No… when I picked it up, I remember it was almost empty. I just finished off the last of it.” He wasn’t really sure where the second bottle came from, but he wasn’t about to say that to his little brother. 

“Okay. Don’t… don’t drink anymore.”

“Alright.” Regulus scanned the room and cast a silent charm, clearing away the shattered wine glass and spilled liquid that it once held. 

“Well, get up and get ready. Cassie Appleton will be here in about forty-five minutes.” 

“Oh. Right. That’s  _ such _ an American name.”

“Yes, well, she’s the last of the unrelated purebloods, so just be happy about that. Even if she is American.” 

Sirius woke up, his head searing in pain before he even had the chance to open his eyes. Quite frankly, he was terrified to open his eyes. The duvet was heavy and he was warm, he wanted to roll over and fall back asleep. 

He groaned internally and shifted slightly. He woke up fully, however, when he felt his leg, rub against another leg. Not of his own. He opened his eyes and went to sit up, but even his eyes had heartbeats, so he laid back down and frantically felt around under his bed for a pain potion, while keeping his neck up completely still. He had a hidden stash for occasions like when his mom beat him and sent him up to his room to stay for days at a time. 

He drained the contents of the potion and waited a few moments for his head to stop expanding out of his skull before sitting up. There was a girl next to him, with long curly hair that went from dark brown to light blonde at the tips. She was very slim, but also very naked, and very asleep. 

He squeaked and fell out of the bed, chanting _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_ incessantly in his mind. 

Sirius glanced down and noticed he was only in his boxers, so he searched around and quickly pulled on a pair of joggers. Panicked, he ran out of the room and pounded on Regulus's door.

“Reg! Reg wake up!” 

“Sirius?” he asked opening the door and rubbing his eyes. “What? Are you okay?” Slowly, Regulus started to look more panicked. 

“What happened last night?”

“What do you mean? You don’t remember?”

“No!”

“Come inside,” Regulus put a hand on his brother's shoulder and guided him to the bed, making him sit down as Regulus stood there and watched him, slinging the chair around from his desk and sitting in it. “Okay, what’s going on.”

“I don’t know! I don’t remember! That’s the point!”

“Speak quieter for fuck’s sake, its 5 am, Mom and Dad will kill you if you wake them up. You don’t remember anything? What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I…. I remember you coming in my room and saying something about apples…” 

“How much did you actually have to drink…?” Regulus asked, his face growing more and more concerned. 

Sirius thought as hard as he could, but the truth was, he didn't remember how much he drank. “I remember having a full bottle in my hand about an hour after supper.” 

“Sirius when I went into your room, you had an empty bottle next to you and a nearly full bottle in your hand.” His voice was full of worry, his eyes were filled with panic. “Sirius you said you wouldn’t drink anymore! You promised me! You promised your friends!” Regulus near shouted. He stood up and paced around. 

“That’s not my biggest issue right now! Right now its the fact that I have a naked Cassie Appleton in my bed!” Sirius basically shouted. Regulus paled and Sirius put his head in his hands, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. 

“She…. she went to her own room, though! At the end of the night, I mean. Mom said if you slept with her… well…” 

“I don’t care about Mom. That means I cheated on Remus.” 

“Sirius. If you were blackout drunk…. And she went to her own room, she snuck into your room in the night… all of this is not looking good on her part.”

“That’s not how this feels.”

“That’s the facts.”

“Fuck, regulus you couldn’t even tell I was blackout drunk. How was someone who never met me supposed to know?!”

“You were? You… that… makes so much sense.” A voice said behind them.” Regulus and Sirius turned around to see Cassie standing in the doorway, thankfully fully clothed. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I’m gay, I’m in a relationship, and you can _not_ tell my mother or my father. Ill give you anything you want.”

“Wasnt planning on it. I’ll tell my parents no, we’ll go home. Don't worry about me saying anything to them.”

“Okay.” Cassie left from the doorway, a solemn look on her face.

“Wait!” Sirius called. He darted to the door and peeked outside, whispering just loud enough for her to hear. “Did we… did we really….” 

“No, not… not _that_.” 

“But…”

“But some things, yes.” Sirius felt nauseous. He went back into regulus’s room and closed the door behind him, sliding to the floor and putting his head between his knees. 


End file.
